Lazy
by kisecchi
Summary: Afuera hace calor, y Shikamaru no quiere levantarse. Shikamaru/Temari.


_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Quise darle un aura de flojera a la narración; espero haberlo logrado. Dedicado a mi Iza-chan porque sé lo mucho que le gusta este pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy<strong>

* * *

><p>Es un día soleado en Sunagakure.<p>

Que sea un día soleado no quiere decir que sea especial; todos los días son soleados en Sunagakure. Y siempre hace calor.

Shikamaru rueda en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba. Está bañado en sudor, y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas están hirviendo, pero intentar moverse es mucho problema. Siempre lo es. Además, desde allí puede ver perfectamente las nubes a través de la ventana.

Tiene ganas de fumar un cigarrillo, pero la cajetilla está en la mesita de luz, y la mesita de luz está muy lejos, así que le resta importancia. Hace mucho calor como para moverse, después de todo.

Temari abre la puerta del baño. Una toalla cubre su cuerpo, y el pelo rubio gotea sobre sus hombros y espalda. Shikamaru nota que no luce transpirada, y le dan ganas de darse un baño para aligerar el calor. Pero para eso tiene que moverse, así que también le resta importancia.

—¿No piensas levantarte? —Pregunta Temari, sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda. Shikamaru observa, fascinado, cómo una gota de agua cae de su cabello y recorre la suave piel, llega a la toalla y crea un punto oscuro de humedad en el blanco de la tela.

El joven Nara no responde, y aunque termina siendo demasiado agotador, levanta un brazo y desliza sus dedos por la bronceada piel de Temari, deteniéndose unos instantes en cada una de las protuberancias de su columna vertebral. Su piel arde contra la frescura de la de ella, y al quitar su mano nota el trazo de sudor que ha dejado.

—Hace mucho calor —dice luego de un rato, cuando las nubes se han movido un poco hacia la izquierda y el sudor que dejó en la espalda de Temari finalmente se ha mezclado con el propio.

Temari gira el cuerpo y le mira con una de sus cejas levantadas. Su cabello luce dos tonos más oscuros, Shikamaru nota, y lo más probable es que ya sea producto de la transpiración y no de la ducha. La _kunoichi_ abre la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero finalmente parece pensarlo mejor y vuelve a unir sus labios. Alza su mano derecha para rascar su hombro izquierdo, un hábito nervioso que Shikamaru notó a la segunda vez de presenciarlo.

—Se suponía que hoy tendríamos una cita.

Su voz suena aburrida en vez de demandante o nerviosa, como él se la esperaba, y Shikamaru se sorprende, pero está tan cansado que en sus facciones la sorpresa no se muestra. Quiere encogerse de hombros porque de esa forma no tendrá que hablar, pero se da cuenta de que es mucho trabajo, así que con voz monótona y ojos sarcásticos, repite:

—Hace mucho calor.

Temari suspira, echa un vistazo su alrededor y tres segundos después se encuentra de pie, con la remera que Shikamaru recuerda haber tirado por allí tras habérsela quitado la noche anterior y la toalla cayendo al suelo casi silenciosamente. La playera le queda grande y larga, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse por cubrirse mientras camina hasta el ropero en busca de unas bragas.

Shikamaru observa las nubes con desgano, mas sus ojos de dirigen a las delgadas piernas que se mueven con gracia mientras Temari termina de ponerse su ropa interior. Las piernas son finas y bronceadas y perfectas, y brillan con pequeñas gotas de sudor. De repente, el _chūnin_ las encuentra más interesantes que las escasas nubes del cielo de Sunagakure.

Temari vuelve a sentarse en la cama, esta vez sin darle la espalda. No hace falta que Shikamaru lo diga para saber que le molestan las sábanas, por lo que ella se encarga de quitárselas de encima y dejar que caigan a los pies de la cama. Se acerca un poco más al _shinobi_ de Konohagakure, y sin aviso alguno le suelta el pelo. Shikamaru no se gasta en molestarse, mucho menos quejarse. Temari tiene una notable obsesión con verle con el pelo suelto. O quizás lo hace para fastidiarle, a sabiendas de que hace calor y el pelo largo le molesta.

Shikamaru mira las nubes y un cuarto de la cara de Temari, hasta que ese cuarto de cara de convierte en el rostro completo y siente un par de cálidos labios besando los suyos. Deja que la _kunoichi_ capture su labio inferior entre sus dientes y que su lengua se deslice por éste, pues está muy cansado como para tomar el control de la situación, y todavía hace mucho calor como para alejarse. El beso se mantiene lánguido y con un tono casi aburrido, hasta que Temari suelta aire caliente por la nariz, el cual choca contra su piel, y Shikamaru decide que hace demasiado calor como para seguir besándola.

Temari se aparta con un suspiro de fastidio, y al verla desplomarse a su lado con el ceño levemente fruncido, Shikamaru no puede evitar la sonrisa victoriosa que se dibuja en su boca.

Sigue observando las nubes por otro largo rato hasta que siente los finos dedos de Temari entrelazándose con los suyos. Hace demasiado calor como para devolver el gesto, pero para apartar la mano debe moverse, así que le resta importancia. Le echa un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, simplemente para encontrarla con esos ojos del color del bosque entornados, el pecho subiendo y bajando con calma y el cabello dorado esparcido en la almohada, enmarcando labios que sonríen de manera cuasi imperceptible. Al parecer Temari siente su mirada, pues intenta abrir los ojos, pero le pesan demasiado y las largas pestañas le hacen cosquillas en los pómulos al tratar de levantar sus párpados, así que termina rindiéndose.

La sonrisa de Shikamaru pasa de ser sardónica a plácida, y finalmente aprieta levemente los dedos de Temari con los propios.

Hace mucho calor como para tener una cita, y de todos modos, así están más que bien.


End file.
